Winter in Paris
by Park Nam Woo
Summary: /Tetralogi HUNHAN Winter Story / Ketika sinar bulan pertama saat kau lahir mengatakan jika cinta sejatimu akan kau dapatkan hanya di satu musim; jawabanku adalah TIDAK MUNGKIN. Karna bagiku itu hanyalah omong kosong dan tidak nyata. / YAOI. FANTASY. HUNHAN. / SPECIAL FOR 'HUNHAN BUBBLE TEA COUPLE' EVENT!


**Special For EVENT HUNHAN BUBLE TEA COUPLE**

**Sebelumnya terimakasih kepada Liyya unnie yang udah mau menerima titipan FF ku ini. hehe maaf kalo ngerepotin. **

**FF ini terinspirasi dari sebuah film animasi dengan judul 'The Rise Of Guardian'. Tapi saya hanya mengambil part dimana magic of Moon itu berasal. Untuk cerita gak akan sama dengan yang di Film.**

**Untuk bahasa sendiri, bukan karna ini adalah Western lalu keseluruhan adalah bahasa Inggris. Tidak! Tetap memakai bahasa Indonesia, hanya latar saja sebagai sentuhan Western.**

**Saya juga tidak menyertakan POV bagian siapa, karna setelah membaca pasti tahu sendiri. Jadi diusahakan bisa dimengerti dengan baik.**

**No Plagiarism, No copas, No flame!**

_Tetralogi HUNHAN Winter Story_

**Title: Winter In Paris**

**Pair: HunHan**

**Author: Park Nam Woo**

**Support Cast: Look at the story**

**Genre: Romance, Yaoi, Fantasy, Western, Etc**

**Rating: T to M**

**Summary: **_Ketika sinar bulan pertama saat kau lahir mengatakan jika cinta sejatimu akan kau dapatkan hanya di satu musim; jawabanku adalah TIDAK MUNGKIN. Karna bagiku itu hanyalah omong kosong dan tidak nyata._

***~*~*~* Winter In Paris ~*~*~***

Butiran salju berbondong-bondong berjatuhan menyelimuti Kota Paris, Perancis. Kota pertama yang ku kunjungi di Benua Eropa, dan menjadi salju pertama yang ku lihat di seumur hidupku, tepat ketika usiaku menginjak 18 Tahun.

Aku baru saja tiba di Paris seminggu lalu. Jika kalian bertanya mengapa aku baru melihat salju hari ini, itu karna aku lahir di Singapura, tinggal dan menetap disana untuk menikmati masa kecilku yang biasa-biasa saja.

Orangtua ku berasal dari Korea tapi memilih pindah Kewarganegaraan karna mereka lebih sukses menjalani bisnis di Singapura. Padahal sebenarnya aku ingin berkunjung dan menetap di sana. Namun orangtuaku melarang. Alasannya karena Tanah asia tidak cocok untukku ketika usiaku sudah genap 18 Tahun. Yang benar saja?

Tapi ketika mereka menceritakan padaku tentang Legenda _Antariksa_, aku mengerti mengapa mereka melarang ku untuk menetap di kawasan Asia, karna ini juga berkaitan dengan mimpiku. Mimpi yang sama selama 18 Tahun aku hidup.

Sebuah mimpi tentang Bulan. Dan saat itulah aku mendengar jika Bulan berkata padaku.

'_Kau akan menemukan cinta sejatimu hanya di satu musim, yaitu; Musim dingin. Pergilah ke tanah Biru dan temui dia, jangan sampai terlambat jika kau tak ingin hatimu membeku seumur hidupmu'_

.

.

.

**Museum Louvre.**

Aku Luhan. Kalian bisa memanggilku begitu, karna memang namaku Luhan. Ku langkahkan kaki ku masuk kedalam Museum yang unik ini. Museum ini selalu menjadi pilihan para Turis berbagai Negara untuk dikunjungi, dengan kunjungan lebih dari 8 Juta orang per Tahun.

Museum Louvre atau _Muséé du Louvre_, adalah bekas istana kerajaan Perancis yang sekarang menjadi salah satu Museum terbesar di Dunia. Museum ini memiliki lebih dari 380 ribu Obyek pameran dan memajang lebih dari 35 ribu karya seni. Museum ini terletak di jantung kota Paris, yaitu di pinggir kanan sungai _Seine_ di distrik pertama kota Paris, Perancis.

Yang menjadi Primadona di Museum ini tentu saja adalah Lukisan Mona Lisa karya _Leonardo Da Vinci_, yang seolah sudah menjadi ikon Museum Louvre.

Aku melihat dan memotret Obyek apapun yang kulihat dengan kamera yang kubawa. Sungguh jika aku tahu Eropa akan sebagus dan semenyenangkan ini, aku ingin lahir ditanah ini. senyumku tak pernah luntur ketika mataku begitu dimanjakan dengan arsitektur yang begitu megah dan juga _Artistik_ di sekeklilingku.

Langkah ku terhenti ketika mataku tertarik dengan sebuah mahakarya yang unik –Menurutku. Aku memotretnya dan tersenyum takjub.

"Patung _Venus De Milo _atau Dewi cinta dan biasa dikenal dengan nama Aphrodite. Patung ini merupakan salah satu karya patung Yunani Kuno paling terkenal. Patung ini diperkirakan di buat pada Tahun 130 hingga 90 SM. Kemungkinan besar yang menciptakan patung ini adalah _Alexandros of Antioch_ untuk diberikan kepada _Alexander The Great_."

Aku terdiam beberapa saat, aku yakin kini ekspresiku begitu konyol. Sungguh aku begitu mengagumi setiap penjelasan yang di berikan oleh seorang pemuda yang tiba-tiba muncul disampingku.

Ia baru menjelaskan obyek yang menjadi perhatianku sedari tadi. Sebuah patung wanita dengan hanya dibalut kain yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya saja.

"Sudah selesai mengamatinya?" Pemuda itu berucap lagi, dan setidaknya aku berterimakasih karna dia sudah menyadarkanku. Pasti aku tampak bodoh tadi. Dia tersenyum dan aku bersumpah itu sangat manis dan sangat mempesona.

Aku melamun.

Oh Tuhan! Tolong sadarkan aku sekarang juga.

"Namaku Sehun." Dia menepuk pundakku, "Ayo, kuantar kau berkeliling"

Aku hanya bisa terdiam ketika tangannya dengan lembut menarikku dalam genggamannya. Tak disangka sebuah senyum terukir dibibir ku ketika aku merasakan halusnya tangan Sehun.

Aku tak tahu dia siapa tapi yang pasti aku merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya. Kuharap Sehun adalah teman yang baik untukku di Paris. Aku seorang diri bukan disini, jadi aku butuh seorang teman.

"Oiya Sehun! Namaku Luhan"

"Aku sudah tahu"

"Eh?" Aku terkejut mendengarnya. Yang benar saja? bagaimana dia bisa tahu namaku? Apakah dia orang suruhan ayah? Tapi aku ingat orang-orang suruhan ayah tak ada yang setampan Sehun. Itu tidak mungkin, lagipula ayah dan ibu membiarkan ku pergi sendiri ketika aku memutuskan untuk ke Paris. Mereka bilang agar aku lebih mandiri. Apa aku pernah mempunyai teman bernama Sehun ya?

"Aku bukan suruhan ayahmu dan aku juga bukan orang yang kau kenal. Aku tak akan menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ada dikepalamu itu, Luhan"

Aku melongo mendengarnya. Mengapa dia bisa tahu apa yang sedang kupikirkan? Apakah Sehun memiliki ilmu yang aneh seperti paranormal? Sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya. Kupikir semua itu tidak nyata.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana?" Akhirnya aku bertanya hal lain saja, daripada aku harus malu karna terus memikirkan keanehan Sehun. Lagipula aku memang tidak tahu pria ini akan menyeretku kemana.

"Museum ini ada 8 depatemen dan tersebar di tiga sayap bangunan, Yaitu _Sully, Richelieu_, dan _Denon Wing_. Aku akan membawamu ke _Sully_ sekarang" jawabnya kembali memebrikan senyum mempesonanya yang membuat dadaku berdesir. Oh Tuhan! Kenapa Seun begitu tampan…

Setelah berjalan dan menaiki elevator akhirnya Kami sampai di sayap pertama yang menurut penjelasan Sehun tempat ini bernama _Sully_. Aku benar-benar terpesona dan juga kagum melihat berbagai hasil karya yang terpajang disini.

"Disini ditempati oleh _Paintings_ (Koleksi Lukisan), dan _Prints and_ _Drawings_ (Gambar tangan dan Cetak). Sedangkan dilantai 1 tadi yang kita lewati itu untuk mendisplay barang-barang antik. Contohnya seperti Mumi, alat musik, senjata, perhiasan dan barang lain." Sehun menjelaskan, tahukah kalian jika sekarang Sehun ibarat seorang _Tour Guide _untukku? Kkkk~

"Itulah tugasku Luhan" _Great! _Dia kembali bisa membaca pikiranku. Aku hanya tersenyum kikuk padanya, sudah dua kali aku merasa bodoh didepan Sehun. Dan aku benar-benar merutuki kebodohanku.

"Kau bekerja di Museum ini?" Kami masih berjalan, mengitari Museum lantai dua ini, dan Sehun masih menggenggam tanganku. Aku berharap tangan ini tak pernah lepas dari genggamanku. Terasa nyaman di udara sedingin ini.

"Tidak, aku sama-sama pengunjung."

"Pengetahuanmu bagus, Ya! Kau seperti sudah menetap lama di sini. Ku kira kau orang dalam."

"Aku baru seminggu disini" Aku mengangguk meskipun sebenarnya aku penasaran sebenarnya Sehun itu siapa, sosoknya benar-benar misterius, itu yang kupikirkan. Tapi aku bisa menyimpulkan jika Sehun itu cerdas, tata bahasa yang ia gunakan begitu mudah untuk dipahami dan enak untuk di dengar.

Dan satu lagi, dia baru seminggu di Paris. Itu tandanya dia sama denganku. Cukup aneh, tapi mungkin Sehun sudah pernah ke Paris sebelumnya jadi wajar jika dia bisa tahu tentang semua hal di Museum ini.

"Aku belum pernah ke Paris, ini adalah kali pertama aku menginjakkan kaki ku di Benua Eropa"

Aku tertegun. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya aku malu dan merasa bodoh di depan Sehun. Aku lupa jika Sehun bisa membaca pikiran orang. Tapi tunggu! Dia bilang ini kali pertamanya?

"Apa? Mustahil, aku juga baru kali pertama tapi kenapa kita begitu terlihat berbeda jauh. Keterangan yang kau berikan padaku tadi itu benar kan?" kulihat dia terkekeh, Ugh! Aku bersumpah suara tawa nya begitu lucu.

"Untuk apa ada Internet jika tidak digunakan, Luhan?"

"Internet?" dia mengangguk sedangkan aku tak mengerti, apa itu Internet?

"Kau bisa menjelajah dunia dan tahu segala hal melalui Internet tanpa harus kau pergi ke tempat itu atau membeli dan mencari buku di toko buku. Kau bisa mendapatkan banyak informasi dengan mudah melalui Internet. Apa kau tidak tahu? Sekarang ponsel-ponsel sudah menyediakan fasilitas Internet." Dia menjawab apa yang sedang kupikirkan. Benarkah ada sesuatu yang secanggih itu? kenapa aku baru tahu sekarang. Ayah dan ibu tidak pernah memberikan aku hal-hal seperti itu.

"Kau memiliki ponsel?" Tanyanya Lagi.

"Tidak, apalagi itu Ponsel?"

"Astaga, ku pikir kau sudah memegang kamera seperti ini termasuk manusia yang modis dan mengikuti perkembangan jaman tapi ternyata kau Kuno sekali. Ponsel, seperti ini.. kau tidak memilikinya?" Sehun menunjukan sebuah benda berwarna hitam berbentuk persegi panjang, ukurannya pas dengan genggaman tangan. Aku hanya mengernyit bingung, aku belum pernah melihat yang seperti itu.

Selama hidupku, yang kulakukan hanyalah membaca dongeng, makan, bermain di kamar, bermain musik bersama ibu jika ada waktu Luang, dan untuk keluar pun hanya sampai halaman depan. Kadang ke pasar Swalayan mengantar ibu. Aku tak pernah tahu ada hal-hal seperti Ponsel, Internet yang dibilang Sehun.

Tapi aku termasuk orang yang nekat bukan? Tidak banyak yang ku ketahui di dunia ini tapi aku berani melakukan penerbangan ke Perancis. Aku memang ajaib. Entahlah keberanianku selalu meyakinku bahwa aku akan baik-baik saja.

"Aku tidak pernah mendengar dan memiliki benda seperti itu. Benda ini gunanya untuk apa?"

Sehun kembali terkekeh dan kurasakan tangannya mengusak rambut cokelatku. Aku semakin tidak paham dengan jalan pikirannya. Bahkan untuk membahas ini kami jadi lupa tujuan kami berada di Museum ini. Bodoh!

"Untuk menghubungi seseorang, mengabadikan moment, mengerjakan proyek, mengirim uang, dan mendapat Informasi. Banyak yang bisa kau lakukan hanya dengan satu benda ini. Kau mau?" Tawarnya. Aku masih menimang, apa iya aku bisa menggunakan Ponsel? Tapi itu sangat menguntungkan bagiku.

"Jadi?"

"Baiklah, aku mau."

Setelah itu Sehun kembali membawaku berkeliling ke area Museum, melanjutkan kegiatan yang tertunda tadi. Seperti biasa, aku hanya melihat dan mendengarkan setiap penjelasan yang Sehun berikan padaku.

Bisa apa aku tanpa Sehun.. mungkin jika tidak ada Sehun aku sudah seperti orang gila yang luntang-lantung tak mengerti harus berbuat apa di Museum ini.

.

.

.

Setelah Sehun membelikan ponsel dua hari lalu padaku, aku jadi semakin menyukai benda persegi panjang ini. Sehun juga sering mengajariku agar aku bisa menggunakan benda ini dengan lancar.

Aku tinggal disebuah apartement, seminggu lalu ayahku merekomendasikan apartment ini untuk aku menetap selama berada di Paris. Aku hanya mengangguk setuju karna aku tinggal menggunakannya secara gratis –Ayahku sudah membayar uang sewa apartementnya-.

Sehun setiap harinya berkunjung kemari, seperti sekarang ia mengatakan padaku kalau hari ini ia akan pergi minum kopi dan berniat mengajakku. Tentu saja aku tak bisa menolak. Kebetulan aku juga menyukai Kopi.

.

.

.

Sehun membawa Luhan ke salah satu Café klasik yang berada di Paris. _Café de Floré._

Jalanan terlihat di penuhi oleh salju yang menyelimuti, belum banyak salju yang turun, dan berdoa saja agar tidak ada badai Salju nantinya. Luhan mengeratkan Jaketnya ketika sampai di Café yang dimaksud oleh Sehun.

"Dingin?"

"Apa kita bisa masuk sekarang?" Luhan sudah tidak kuat, dia belum pernah merasakan musim dingin jadi dia belum terbiasa dengan salju dan hawa minus seperti ini.

Sehun melepas sarung tangannya dan memakaikannya pada Luhan.

"Agar kau hangat. Setelah dari sini aku akan membelikanmu mantel untuk tambahan penghangat tubuhmu"

"Ah.. Ti-"

"Kau terima saja, tak perlu sungkan padaku." Sehun akhirnya menarik tangan Luhan untuk segera masuk. Luhan akui Sehun memang sosok Pria yang baik.

Setelah membelikannya sebuah ponsel, lalu memberikan sarung tangannya dan nanti dia akan membelikan Luhan mantel tambahan. Ini benar-benar hal yang tak pernah Luhan bayangkan akan ia dapatkan dari seorang.. Teman. Ya! Sehun adalah teman pertamanya, setelah kedua orangtuanya tentu saja. Luhan tak pernah bergaul dengan siapapun.

.

_._

_Café de Floré _merupakan salah satu café tertua dan paling terkenal di Paris, Perancis. Café bergaya klasik ini digadang-gadang sebagai salah satu dari dua café popular di Paris dengan sejarahnya sebagai pertemuan para kaum Intelek, Sastrawan, dan Seniman elit Perancis pada zaman dulu. Pablo Picasso, Jean-Paul Sartre, Ernest Hemingway, Brigitte Bardot, dan Albert Camus adalah sedikit dari tokoh-tokoh terkenal yang biasa menjadikan café ini tempat berdiskusi atau merenungkan gagasan mereka.

Cafe ini terletak di sudut persimpangan jalan Boulevard Saint-Germain dan Rue St. Benoit. Café ini memiliki desain klasik yang tidak banyak berubah sejak perang dunia II. Interior nya bergaya _Art Deco, _dengan lampu berahaya kuning dan kursi _Booth_ berwarna merah.

Bagian luarnya bergaya klasik dan khas Perancis, dengan jendela-jendela kaca besar berbingkai kayu dan tempat duduk outdoor di pinggir trotoar. Namun karna musim dingin jadi kursi khusus outdoor tidak di sediakan. Café hanya menggunakan bagian Indoor untuk musim dingin.

"Kau mau pesan apa, disini ada Toast, Croissant, omelet, salad, sup dan Dessert. Atau kau hanya ingin meminum kopi saja? disini ada Cofè crème dan Grand Crème." Sehun menjabarkan. Luhan benar-benar memuji pengetahuan Sehun dalam segala hal. Ternyata di Zaman seperti ini masih ada pria yang seperti Sehun.

"Toast dan Grand Crème rasanya tidak buruk"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, _Excusez-moi.. Ma deuxième Grand Crème Café, Toast de message_ (Permisi saya pesan dua Grand Crème dan Toast) "

Setelah memesan keduanya terlibat perbincangan kecil sebentar dan tak lama pesanan mereka pun datang. Luhan merasa bahagia karna Sehun selalu ada didekatnya. Ia jadi merasa aman dan juga serba dimudahkan, itu artinya Luhan sudah banyak merepotkan dan dia harus berhutang budi pada Sehun.

"Sehun.."

"Hmm.."

"Apa kau bercaya dengan takdir Bulan?" Sehun meneguk kopinya sebentar lalu menatap Luhan dalam. Sebenarnya ia tak yakin ingin menjawab atau tidak tapi cukup terkejut ketika Luhan tahu apa itu takdir bulan.

"Aku.. percaya. bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Aku ke Paris sebenarnya untuk menjalani takdir Bulan"

Deg

Nafas Sehun tercekat dan Toast yang ia makan tadi pun terasa susah untuk ditelan. Luhan menjalani takdir Bulan? Sehun tak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar. Benarkah? Jadi apakah jawaban dari mimpinya adalah Luhan?

"Be-begitu ya.. Apa yang bulan katakan padamu?" Sehun harus memastikan nya sendiri, dan jika benar apa yang ia pikirkan maka jawaban Luhan harus…

"Bulan mengatakan jika cinta sejatiku akan kutemukan di satu musim yaitu Musim dingin, jika aku terlambat maka hatiku akan beku seumur hidupku."

Sehun menjatuhkan punggungnya di senderan kursi kayu itu, tubuhnya serasa lemas tiba-tiba. Jawaban Luhan sesuai dengan apa yang ada dipikirannya. Jadi, apa itu tandanya Luhan adalah… Tidak, Seorang yang terpilih oleh Bulan untuk di musim dingin pasti banyak, tak mungkin hanya Luhan saja. Seperti itulah yang dipikirkan Sehun.

Dan lagi, ia tak bisa sembarangan menentukan Cinta sejati tanpa mengetesnya terlebih dulu. Tapi selama dia bersama dengan Luhan, Sehun tak pernah merasa adanya penolakan, dan mimpi bulan itu tak pernah ia dapatkan lagi.

"Sehun kau mendengarku? Sehun?"

Sehun tersadar ketika tangan mungil Luhan menyentuh tangannya. ia pun meminta maaf dan tersenyum kaku, terlalu banyak hal yang dia pikirkan tadi. Dan itu membuatnya tidak fokus.

"Kau sudah selesai?"

"Apa?" Luhan baru saja menyeruput kopinya, menikmati betapa hangatnya kopi itu ditengah udara dingin seperti ini.

"Tiba-tiba saja aku ada keperluan. Ku antar kau pulang sekarang"

"Eh? Tapi Sehun.."

Luhan tak memberi protes lagi ketika Sehun sudah menarik tangannya dan mengajaknya pergi. Ia tak tahu Sehun kenapa, tapi ia yakin Perubahan Sikap Sehun pasti ada hubungannya dengan Takdir bulan yang ia tanyakan tadi.

**Tak ada petunjuk mimpi ketika Cinta sejati itu memang sudah kau temukan…**

.

.

.

Sudah satu minggu musim dingin berlalu, Minus di kota Paris semakin menurun. Luhan hanya bisa meringkuk di kamar apartementnya sambil melihat ke jendela Luar.

Sehun menghilang.

Selama seminggu Sehun tidak lagi mengunjunginya. Luhan pun tidak bisa menghubungi nomor Sehun, Luhan sudah tahu bagaimana menggunakan ponsel untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"Paris akan segera berganti Musim, tapi aku belum menemukan siapa cinta sejatiku. Dan sekarang aku harus kehilangan temanku satu-satunya. Bagaimana ini?"

Luhan kembali menatap ponselnya, tidak ada balasan sama sekali dari nomor Sehun. Ia bahkan sudah berulang kali mengirimi pesan tapi hasilnya nihil.

.

.

Bersalah.

Aku merasa bersalah pada Luhan sejak hari itu. hari dimana dia menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan yang menyangkut diriku. Bagaimana jika Luhan tahu jika akulah yang Luhan cari? Apa Luhan akan sanggup mencari masa lalu dan jati diriku?

Malam ini begitu dingin. Lebih tepatnya tubuhku semakin dingin. Ya! Karna Musim dingin akan segera berakhir dan itu tandanya aku akan menghilang.

Aku meraih ponselku, aku melihat begitu banyak panggilan tak terjawab dan kotak masuk. Keseluruhan dari Luhan. Rasa bersalah ku semakin menjadi, pasti Luhan marah padaku yang tiba-tiba menghilang dan memilih menjauhinya.

Sebenarnya aku tak bermaksud seperti itu, aku hanya tak yakin. Aku takut jika Luhan tidak menerimanya. Tidak menerima diriku yang akan mendampinginya. Aku jelas berbeda dengannya. Dia manusia Yang Bulan pilih sedangkan aku.. aku adalah Pria yang sudah mati dan harus berenkarnasi dengan bantuan takdir Bulan, tujuannya adalah untuk menyelesaikan tugas yang harus kujalani semasa aku hidup dulu.

Yaitu memiliki pendamping. Dan jika aku sudah berhasil menemukan pendamping yang tepat, maka aku bisa kembali dengan kehidupan yang baru. Tapi jika gagal.. aku hanya akan menjadi butiran salju yang terus turun tanpa henti dan itu akan berbahaya bagi kehidupan manusia, nantinya.

_Aku tak mau menjadi bongkahan Es yang jahat…_

_._

_._

_._

Hari berganti, Satu minggu lagi menuju musim panas namun Luhan belum juga mendapat petunjuk dari Bulan tentang masa depannya. Ia benar-benar lelah dan juga putus asa.

Ia sudah mengelilingi Paris untuk mencari Cinta sejatinya tapi tidak ada yang bisa membuat perasaannya bergejolak. Sejak lahir ia sudah terpilih Oleh Bulan untuk menerima takdir bulan. Dimana hanya segelintir orang saja yang bisa mendapatkan takdir mereka yang ditentukan oleh bulan. Mungkin hanya puluhan orang di seluruh dunia.

Sebenarnya sempat terbersit dalam pikiran jika Sehun-lah orang yang ia cari, tapi ia masih belum yakin karna perasaannya kepada Sehun saat ini bahkan masih sebatas mengagumi. Iya, Luhan mengagumi Sehun karna pria itu begitu cerdas dan memiliki hati yang begitu mulia. Hanya sebatas itu.

"Jika seperti ini, lebih baik aku mati saja daripada harus memiliki hati tapi tidak bisa untuk mencintai."

Luhan menghentakan kakinya kesal di jalanan dimana Salju sudah mulai mencair. Ia merasa tubuhnya sudah lemas dan juga panas. Mulai sekarang ia harus membiasakan hidup di Eropa, dan tubuhnya tidak sinkron dengan kondisi Benua biru ini ketimbang dulu ketika dirinya masih menetap di Singapura.

Di musim panas nanti dia harus kembali menunggu musim dingin dengan segala penyakit yang akan menyerangnya ketika musim berganti sedikit demi sedikit. Ia tak mungkin kembali ke Singapura sebelum mendapatkan cinta sejatinya. Jika ia menyerah dan kembali, dia akan mati.

"Kenapa harus aku yang kau pilih? Hei, matahari tolong beritahu pada temanmu si Bulan, kenapa harus aku yang melakukannya? Kau tahu kan mencari cinta sejati itu susah. Bayangkan berapa banyak manusia yang hidup dibumi ini. aku harus mencarinya satu persatu begitu?" Luhan menatap langit, menggerutu sambil menunjuk matahari dengan jarinya. Membuat orang yang lewat di sekitar Luhan hanya menahan tawa dan mengira Luhan sudah gila.

"Kau mendengarku kan matahari? Kau lihat sendiri sudah berapa lama aku mencari dan sekarang kondisiku semakin buruk. Rasanya aku sangat sulit untuk bernafas." Kembali Luhan menggerutu mengajak matahari di atasnya untuk berbinang-bincang. Langkahnya terus ia bawa entah kemana yang pasti Luhan sudah tak peduli kemana lagi ia akan mencari. Biarlah seperti ini, setidaknya Luhan sedang menunggu petunjuk selanjutnya dari Bulan.

"Aku butuh pencerahan.. tapi aku tak tahu apa." kini Luhan menunduk, melihat boot yang ia pakai. Sepertinya sepatunya lebih menarik.

"Kau baru keluar dari Rumah sakit jiwa?" Sebuah suara yang tak asing membuat Luhan mendongak. Matanya membulat ketika ia tahu siapa yang kini tengah berada di hadapannya.

"Sehun?"

"Hn.. ini aku, lalu kenapa? Kau tahu, kau sudah seperti orang tidak waras berbicara sendiri seperti tadi"

"Sehun?" Luhan mengucek matanya seakan tidak percaya jika dihadapannya sekarang adalah Sehun, teman baiknya. Sedangkan Sehun hanya terkekeh melihat ekspresi Luhan yang begitu menggemaskan.

"Nah, bagaimana? Cubit saja jika kau masih ragu." Sehun meletakkan kedua tangan Luhan di pipinya, agar pria mungil itu merasakan bahwa dirinya benar-benar ada dihadapannya. Bukan khayalan atau ilusi.

"Sehun?"

"Aw.. Sshh.."

GREB

Luhan langsung memeluk tubuh tegap itu ketika suara pekikan Sehun terdengar saat dia mencubit kuat pipi putih Sehun. Ia begitu senang melihat Sehun kembali, hidupnya kosong dan sepi jika tidak ada Sehun.

Sehun membalas pelukan itu sambil terkekeh gemas, lucu sekali melihat Luhan yang begitu ceria seperti anak TK saat melihatnya. Pelukan ini terasa begitu nyaman dan hangat.

"Sehun? Tubuhmu dingin sekali, Kau sakit?" Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan menempelkan tangannya di pipi, lalu di kening Sehun. Ia merasa suhu tubuh pemuda di hadapannya ini sudah melebihi batas normal. Luhan panik dan khawatir, takut jika Sehun menderita penyakit mematikan dan kembali meninggalkannya. Tidak! Jelas Luhan tidak menginginkan itu terjadi.

"Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang. Aku tak mau terjadi sesuatu padamu Sehun." Baru saja Luhan akan menarik Sehun untuk pergi, namun Suara Sehun sudah lebih dulu menghentikan tindakan Luhan.

"Tidak usah," ucapnya menggeleng. "Ini hanya efek udara dingin. Aku baik-baik saja," lanjutnya lalu mengusak rambut cokelat Luhan.

Meskipun belum sepenuhnya percaya tapi Luhan memilih mengangguk dan berjalan mengikuti Sehun yang kini sudah menariknya entah kemana.

.

.

.

Hubungan Sehun dan Luhan kembali seperti semula, baik dan semkain dekat tapi mereka masih belum menyadari perasaan masing-masing. Entah sampai kapan mereka akan saling menutup diri padahal musim dingin akan berakhir dalam 4 hari kedepan.

"Aku ingin ke menara Eiffel. Apa kau mau mengantar ku kesana?" Keduanya sedang berada di apartement Luhan. Sehun sengaja menginap semalam disini, entahlah dia kenapa. Tapi satu hal yang pasti, Sehun tidak ingin jauh dari Luhan disaat hari-hari terakhirnya.

"Tentu, aku juga ingin lebih banyak mengabiskan waktu denganmu, Luhan." Rona merah itu terlihat di kedua pipi Luhan saat mendengar penuturan Sehun. Entah Sehun menyadarinya atau tidak.

"Kau mandilah lebih dulu, aku akan membuat sarapan." Sehun berlalu pergi dan Luhan hanya mengangguk lalu menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Menara Eiffel adalah menara kisi-kisi besi yang menjadi ikon sekaligus tempat wisata terkenal di Paris. Menara ini terletak di taman Champ de Mars, Paris, Perancis dan merupakan salah satu Landmark paling terkenal di dunia.

Menara Eiffel juga menjadi monument berbayar terlaris di dunia dengan total kunjungan lebih dari 250 juta orang sejak pertama dibuka pada tanggal 31 maret 1889. Selain bisa naik ke puncak menara, pengunjung juga bisa menikmati kuliner khas Perancis dari ketinggian menara ikonik ini.

"Sehun, kau semakin dingin. Apa mantelmu kurang? Kita beli di toko itu dulu bagaimana? Aku takut kau-" Sehun meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Luhan, membuat pria mungil itu berhenti. Keduanya sudah sampai di area taman, mereka hanya butuh beberapa langkah lagi untuk mencapai Menara dan naik ke atas. Sehun bisa melihat pancaran mata Luhan yang begitu khawatir. Ia tahu, tapi ia tak boleh memberitahu Luhan soal kondisinya.

"Badanmu juga panas, bagaimana kalau kita batalkan saja-"

Kini Luhan yang meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Sehun. Ia menurunkan jari Sehun dan juga jarinya.

"Kita sudah sejauh ini. aku ingin ke atas." Pinta Luhan. Dan Sehun hanya mengangguk, masih menggenggam erat tangan Luhan yang begitu hangat dan berangsur menjadi panas. Sedangkan Luhan merasakan sebaliknya, ia merasa tangan Sehun bahkan lebih dingin dari sebongkah Es.

Genggaman Luhan semakin erat ketika mereka sudah sampai di puncak Menara. Disini kita bisa melihat Paris secara keseluruhan. Benar-benar indah dan juga menyenangkan.

Sehun yang merasa tubuh disampingnya mulai bergetar menjadi cemas, ia raih tubuh mungil itu dan memeluknya erat, menenangkannya agar lebih relaks.

"Kau takut ketinggian?"

"…" Luhan hanya mengangguk menanggapi. Ia bahkan tak sanggup untuk bicara, lidahnya kelu dan ia benar-benar takut sekarang.

"Kita turun saja bagaimana? Aku khawatir padamu."

"…" kali ini Luhan menggeleng dan Sehun hanya menghela nafas berat. Sebenarnya apa yang ada di pikiran Luhan saat ini. apa dia akan mencelakai dirinya sendiri? Sudah tahu takut ketinggian tapi tetap saja memaksa untuk naik.

"Tidak, aku takut terjadi sesuatu padamu. Kau sudah bergetar dan wajahmu sudah pucat, sekarang kita turun."

"Tidak… Se-sehun, kumohon.. S-sebentar sa-saja." bahkan ia sudah sulit untuk bicara seperti itu tapi tetap saja keras kepala. Sehun dengan terpaksa menuruti meskipun dalam hati ia benar-benar menolak keinginan Luhan.

Sehun memeluk Luhan begitu erat takut jika nanti Luhan akan pingsan atau mungkin lebih parah dari itu. Tidak! Hentikan pikiran negatifmu Sehun.

"Ind-dah.. Se-sehun.."

"Ssstt.. jangan bicara, nikmati saja. aku disini menjagamu."

Suara Sehun terdengar begitu lembut di telinga Luhan, ia tersenyum merasakan nafas Sehun di tenguknya begitu terasa hangat, meskipun tubuh yang sedang memeluknya dari belakang ini begitu terasa dingin menusuk, tapi Luhan tetap bisa merasakan kehangatan didalamnya.

"Se-sehun.."

"Kubilang jangan bicara, aku takut kau tahu?" Luhan mengeratkan rangkulan lengannya di lengan Sehun yang ada di perutnya, meminta ijin untuk dirinya berbicara beberapa kata yang ingin ia ungkapkan. Tapi sepertinya Sehun tidak mengerti.

"Ak-aku…"

"Cukup. Kita turun saja, aku benar-benar khawatir jika kau terus disini." Sehun memilih menggendong Luhan ala Bridal. Ia sudah tak sanggup melihat Luhan yang susah payah menahan Phobianya yang bisa saja itu membahayakan dirinya sendiri.

"Kau bodoh!" Cibir Sehun dan mendapat jitakan ringan dari luhan. Setelahnya keduanya tertawa bersama.

.

.

Kemarin adalah hari yang paling membahagiakan untuk Luhan, keinginannya untuk pergi ke menara Eiffel akhirnya terwujud juga. Ia terus menerus menatap fotonya bersama dengan Sehun berlatar menara Eiffel yang menjulang di belakang mereka.

Senyum itu kembali terukir di wajah mungil Luhan. Ia merasakan degup jantung nya berpacu lebih cepat dan perutnya serasa geli ketika mengingat moment kemarin. Itu sangat lucu dan juga Romantis menurutnya.

Khayalannya melayang ketika dirinya berjalan beriringan dengan Sehun, kedua tangan mereka saling menggenggam satu sama lain, Sehun yang khawatir padanya, memeluk tubuhnya begitu erat ketika dirinya tengah menikmati pemandangan dari atas. Benar-benar moment yang manis dan berkesan.

Dug Dug Dug

Hingga suara debuman pintu yang begitu keras membuyarkan lamunan indah Luhan. Ia mengutuk siapa saja yang datang dan menggedor pintu seenak jidat begitu, tidak sopan sekali. Memangnya dia pernah bermasalah dengan siapa hingga ada yang melabraknya hari ini. Hell, Luhan kau memikirkan apa?

"Ya, sebentar tak usah keras-keras begitu ak- Sehun?"

Brug

Belum selesai rasa terkejut Luhan atas kedatangan Sehun yang begitu berisik hari ini dan sekarang ditambah lagi dirinya yang terhimpit oleh tubuh tegap Sehun, menahannya di dinding dengan nafas yang memburu dihadapan Luhan.

Luhan sekuat tenaga menahan nafas dan tubuhnya tegang, ini adalah kali pertama dirinya berada sedekat ini dengan Sehun dan ia tak tahu maksud Sehun menahannya begini untuk apa. Ia bahkan tak sanggup menatap mata Sehun barang sedetik pun. Ia takut.

"Lu.." suara itu terdengar berat dan terkesan menuntut, Luhan memilih diam, menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Sehun selanjutnya.

"Aku ingin sesuatu.. aku.."

"Ya, Sehun.. kau ingin apa?" Luhan berucap lirih, tubuh Sehun sudah benar-benar dingin dan ia sungguh tidak kuat lagi, kedua tangannya dicengkram kuat oleh Sehun membuatnya kaku dan kram.

"Waktu ku sudah habis, aku.. men..cintaimu" Sehun berusaha sekuat tenaga mengucapkan kalimat itu, Ya! Kalimat yang berusaha ia ungkapkan pada Luhan. Kalimat yang menjadi kunci dalam tugasnya ini. Sehun hanya berarap ia tak salah dalam memilih.

"Ap-apa?"

Cukup. Seun sudah tak mampu lagi berkata ia sudah tidak kuat, waktunya semakin menipis dan ia ingin Luhan mengerti. Dengan satu gerakan cepat Sehun menyatukan bibir itu dengan bibir dinginnya.

Sehun bisa merasakan sensasi panas dari tubuh Luhan yang tidak sinkron dengan tubuhnya yang begitu dingin menusuk. Luhan tak menolak, ia membiarkan Sehun menciumnya, bermain dengan bibirnya.

Mereka masih saling bertaut bahkan ketika mereka sudah berada di kamar, seakan pasokan oksigen keduanya begitu banyak hingga mereka tak butuh untuk sekedar mengambil nafas.

Tubuh keduanya terhempas di atas ranjang dengan Luhan dibawahnya, Sehun terus menikmati bibir itu tanpa berhenti, ia memberikan beberapa lumatan dan juga gigitan tanpa ampun.

"Ahh.." Desahan itu terdengar ketika Sehun beralih menikmati leher Luhan yang semakin panas menyapa bibirnya. Ia hisap kuat hingga meninggalkan jejak keunguan disana. Remasan kuat Luhan berikan di rambut Sehun, mata itu terpejam kuat menikmati setiap sentuhan Sehun yang memabukkan.

Tangan Sehun yang menganggur dengan tidak sabar melecuti seluruh pakaian Luhan dan juga dirinya tanpa berhenti untuk menempelkan bibirnya di tubuh itu, menjilat, menghisap dan menggigit sesekali.

Ciuman itu turun ke dada, meraih dua tonjolan yang sudah meminta untuk dijamah, Sehun dengan kuat menghisapnya, memainkan lidahnya di tonjolan itu dengan lihai, menyalurkan kenikmatan untuk Luhan yang semakin mengerang keras.

Tangan kirinya memilin tonjolan satunya sedangkan tangan kananya meraih batang yang sudah mengeras di bagian bawahnya. Menggerakkan tangannya dengan cepat membuat si pria mungil terus meracau tak jelas.

Sehun kembali mempertemukan bibir keduanya, menikmati bibir itu lebih dalam dan lebih dalam lagi, melesakkan lidah nya ketika bibir itu terbuka, menjelajah semua yang ada didalamnya.

"Ungh.. ahh.."

Luhan menggelinjang ketika jempol Sehun bermain di pangkal milik Luhan. Mencegah cairan itu keluar Cuma-Cuma saat ini.

"Tah-tahan Lu…Grrmm." Sehun benar-benar frustasi, ia sungguh sulit untuk bicara. Suhu tubuhnya semakin dingin dan itu tandanya waktunya semakin sempit. Ia merutuk dalam hati, kenapa waktu begitu cepat berlalu.

Ia meraih Penisnya sendiri dan mengocoknya perlahan membuat miliknya menegang sempurna sebelum akhirnya ia lesakkan masuk ke dalam lubang surgawi Luhan.

Tak ada waktu untuk penetrasi, ia sebenarnya bersalah ketika Luhan memekik merasa kesakitan karna gerakkannya terlalu tiba-tiba, Sehun merasa dadanya sakit ketika melihat airmata itu turun membasahi pipi chubby itu.

Ia raih wajah Luhan dan menjilat bersih lelehan air asin itu dengan telaten. Ia kecup mata indah yang tertutup itu dan berakhir dengan lumatan panjang di bibir mungil itu. tangannya kembali meraih dua tonjolan Luhan sedangkan bibirnya masih bermain di bibir Luhan, berguna untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit di bagian bawah sana.

Ketika pria mungil itu sudah merasa tenang dan terbiasa, Sehun sedikit demi sedikit menggerakan pinggulnya, lenguhan tertahan ia dengan dari bibir Luhan, ia masih menciumi bibir itu penuh gairah, sungguh ia tak sanggup kehilangan sosok Luhan begitu saja.

"Ahh.. Seh..ahh..."

Sehun membiarkan desahan Luhan keluar, dan itu membuat dirinya semakin gencar menumbuk Tubuh Luhan, semakin memperdalam penyatuan mereka, hingga Sehun menemukan titik kenikmatan Luhan dan membuat pria mungil itu kembali meracau tak jelas, tangan mungil itu meremas bantal dan juga sprei secara bergantian. Melihat pemandangan Luhan yang begitu berantakan dan begitu menikmati hasil kerja nya membuat Sehun semakin bernafsu.

'_Luhan.. kenapa kau bisa semenggoda itu..'_

Tangannya meraih penis Luhan yang mengacung terabaikan, kembali memberinya pijatan dan juga remasan yang seirima dengan ritme tumbukannya. Luhan menutup dan membuka matanya kenikmatan, suaranya melengking ketika Sehun menumbuk bagian bawahnya terlalu kuat.

"Ohh.. sshh.. Lu.."

Sehun merasa penis yang sedang ia mainkan itu berkedut, Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan memohon dan Sehun mengerti maksudnya, tapi ia tak membiarkan Luhan klimaks terlebih dulu. Ia menutup lubang penis Luhan dengan jempolnya menunggu dirinya agar mereka klimakas bersama-sama.

"Sehunn… lep..ahh..lepas.."

Sehun tak menjawab, ia semakin cepat menggerakan pinggulnya maju mundur menumbuk titik kenikmatan Luhan tanpa ampun hingga membuat tubuh itu terlonjak dengan begitu kuat, peluh sudah membasahi mereka tapi Dengan cepat keringat Sehun langsung kering, asap halus keluar dari tubuhnya. Tubuh itu semakin dingin sedangkan Luhan semakin panas.

Dalam hitungan detik cairan cinta itu pun menyembur keluar, milik Sehun mengeluarkannya didalam Hole Luhan dan sebagian melumer keluar, membasahi selangkangan Luhan dan mengenai sprei, sedangkan milik Luhan menyembur membasahi perut Luhan dan juga jari-jari Sehun.

Tubuh Sehun ambruk tepat disamping Luhan, menatap sayu sosok mungil yang kelelahan itu lamat-lamat.

"Lu.. ak-aku.. men..cintai..mu." Sehun menarik nafas kuat-kuat, Luhan belum membuka mulut, pria mungil itu masih mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal, namun mata rusanya menatap Sehun dalam, berusaha mengatakan sesautu tapi tidak pernah keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ak-aku.. but-tuh.."

Luhan memejamkan matanya, ia lelah. Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya tapi Luhan merasakan sebuah ciuman halus menyentuh bibirnya.

'_Aku juga mencintaimu Sehun…' – _Terlambat.

.

.

.

Luhan membuka matanya ketika sinar matahari menyorot wajahnya membuat penglihatannya silau dan tidurnya terganggu, ia berusaha bangkit namun kembali terjatuh di tempat tidur saat ia merasakan nyeri dibagian bokongnya.

"Jadi yang semalam itu bukanlah mimpi?" gumam Luhan. Ia langsung meraih ponselnya dan terkejut ketika melihat wallpaper fotonya hanya dia seorang. Padahal seingatnya, dia tengah berfoto dengan seseorang tapi entah siapa, ia tak ingat.

"Apa orang itu adalah cinta sejatiku? Siapa dia?"

"_**Luhan, aku mencintaimu…"**_

"_**Aku butuh pengakuan.. sebelum aku menghilang"**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Musim berganti, Luhan harus menajalani hidupnya dengan kesakitan. Itulah konsekuensi yang harus ia dapat sebelum dia mendapatkan cinta sejatinya. Berbagai penyakit itu datang silih berganti dan akan hilang dengan sendirinya ketika musim dingin berikutnya datang.**

***~*~*~* Winter In Paris ~*~*~***

Maaf kalo ada Typo, dan makasih untuk yang mau baca… :)

**© Park Nam Woo**


End file.
